


The Visitor

by FloatingInDarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: After death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingInDarkness/pseuds/FloatingInDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday a single shinobi visited Itachi's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

After the war the Konoha had declared Itachi a war hero whose bravery was to be idolized for all. Consequently, his crimes against his people and village were forgotten and he was given a grave stone that that extolled only his virtues. However, as time passed people began to forget, as they often do, and soon the mauders only visitors were a silent outcast, a gray haired medic, and a single raven, with a red eye, who kept constant visual.

  
Every week the silver hair shinobi would come to the grave, give a deep bow, and sit in meditation for the day. They had not been friends, rather enemies, yet, the Uchiha had given him a chance at redemption. Perhaps it was because the retired medic reflected what his younger brother had become, a monster of circumstance. At their cores both men had been merely lost boys angry at the hand the world had given them.  

In his mind the very least he could do was pay him company, and finally, when the horizon would just begin to turn fiery orange the young medic would rise, bow once more, and place a single kiss on the top of the stone as he made the same vow he had dozens of time before "I’ll protect him, I’ll keep the children safe, your true legacy won’t dissipate." Finally, with the unspoken promise of return he would leave and a welcoming peace would rest upon the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabbleish piece I wrote a while back.


End file.
